


Valentine's Day

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Steven teaches the gems about the tradition of Valentine’s Day.[Prompt 14: Valentine’s Day]





	Valentine's Day

Some of these Earth traditions never fail to confuse Pearl. Such as the tradition ever 14th February to cover everything in hearts (which, for the record, look nothing like human hearts) and celebrate something called Valentine’s Day. Named after a saint who did something long ago, humans spend this day buying mass produced gifts and giving them to their romantic partners. And Pearl really doesn’t understand.

Still, Steven seems determined to make the gems join in, regardless of if they really understand why.

“It’s about love, guys,” he says. “Surely you understand.”

Steven gestures towards Pearl and Garnet, and Amethyst and Peridot in turn, looking at the two couples. Amethyst has her arm slung around Peridot’s shoulders, and Pearl has linked arms with Garnet.

“Of course we understand, Steven,” Peridot says, confused.

“And we know what love is,” Amethyst adds.

“But we don’t understand why we have to make a show of our love on this specific day,” Garnet says.

“As though we don’t love our partner’s all the time anyway,” Pearl finishes. “And it just seems so pointless and materialistic.”

Steven sighs. “Are you just being difficult?”

“No, we genuinely don’t understand,” Peridot says, looking offended at the very thought that she’s deliberately winding up Steven.

“You don’t always have to understand why we do these things on Earth, you know,” Steven says. “You can just try it. Come on, guys, it’ll be awesome.”

Pearl glances at Garnet, who shrugs. “Why not?”

Pearl sighs. “Well, I suppose we could give it a try.”

“But it doesn’t make _sense_ ,” Peridot says through gritted teeth, and she starts to rock backwards and forwards.

“Easy, Peri,” Amethyst says, rubbing her back.

“Sometimes things don’t make sense, Peridot,” Garnet says. “That’s just how things are. But… but it could be fun.” A smile crosses her face. “Yes, it could be fun.”

Peridot sighs, still rocking. “Yes, I… I see your point.”

Pearl smiles. “So, Steven, what do we have to do?”

And Steven grins and launches into an explanation of the complicated traditions of Valentine’s Day.

\---

On the morning of February 14th, Amethyst is awoken by a delicious smell. She opens her eyes and finds Peridot stood over her, holding a tray covered in food. Clearly helped by Steven (because cooking really isn’t one of Peridot’s skills), Peridot has cooked Amethyst a proper breakfast in bed, the sort of thing Steven made for Greg on Greg’s birthday. In the centre of the tray stands a stack of pancakes, covered in chocolate sauce and strawberries. Beside the pancakes is a pile of toast, each slice of toast covered in bright red jam and cut into the shape of a heart. A single red rose rests on the top of the tray, behind a glass of pink lemonade, her favourite drink.

Slowly, Amethyst looks up at Peridot. As always, Peridot avoids eye contact, but her eyes focus on Amethyst’s forehead and she starts to blush.

“Um… happy Valentine’s Day, Amethyst,” Peridot says, her voice stilted. “Am I doing this right?”

Amethyst shrugs. “No idea. But I love it.”

She reaches up to kiss Peridot and takes the tray.

“R-Really?” Peridot says. “You love it?”

“Yep, I love it. This food looks awesome.”

Peridot starts laughing and flaps her hands up and down, the stim she always does when excited. “I’m so glad. I thought it might go wrong. Though I needed help from Steven. And you really like it?”

Amethyst nods and starts shoving pancakes into her mouth. “Yeah, I love it all, Peri. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

\---

When Pearl walks out of her room in the Temple and into Steven’s house, a truly amazing sight hits her. The floor and couch and counters and everything is covered in flowers. Roses, lilies, tulips… more types of flowers than Pearl can identify are strewn everywhere, covering everything like a rug. From up in his bedroom, Steven is staring down at the sight, looking just as stunned as Pearl feels.

“Wow…” he mumbles.

Pearl scans the room, so amazed she can’t even speak. And then she spots Garnet stood by the front door, holding a bunch of bright red roses and smiling the biggest smile Pearl has ever seen.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Pearl,” she says.

“Y-You did all of this?” Pearl says.

Garnet nods. “Yes, I did.”

“I… I can’t… this is so amazing.”

Pearl rushes across the room, trying not to tread on any of the flowers, and hugs Garnet tightly.

“Aww,” Steven says, smiling.

Conscious that Steven is watching, Pearl decides not to kiss Garnet (she gets embarrassed kissing her girlfriend in front of other people). Instead, she keeps hugging her and says, “I love you.”

Garnet smiles. “I love you too.”

And, remembering what day it is, Pearl adds, “And… happy Valentine’s Day.”

\---

That evening, after Pearl and Garnet have returned from their meal out at a restaurant (Pearl obviously didn’t eat anything, but she still enjoyed the ambience), Pearl joins Steven in his bedroom. The boy is sat on his bed, eating chocolates given to him by Connie, and Pearl is sat on the floor, wondering why everyone else likes food.

She looks down at the living area and misses the sea of flowers that were here this morning (the smell of flowers nearly gave Peridot a sensory overload and they had to move the flowers before she had a meltdown), but the flowers are now in Garnet’s room and Pearl hopes they will stay there for a long time.

When she and Garnet went out, Peridot and Amethyst had a meal in, cooking together and eating while Steven went out to give them some time alone. And now the two of them are asleep on the couch, cuddled up together. And Pearl has to admit that they look rather adorable.

“I must say, Steven,” she says. “I was sceptical of this Valentine’s Day thing at first, but I think we all rather enjoyed it. I know I did. It really was a very good idea of yours.”

Steven grins, chocolate all over his lips. “It wasn’t my idea. It’s just a human thing. But I’m glad you liked it. I knew you would.”

Pearl smiles and pats his shoulder. “Well, you were right, Steven. And I like to think we’ll all do it again next year.”

“We certainly will,” Garnet says, walking up the stairs. She puts her arm around Pearl and ruffles Steven’s hair. “Thank you for this, Steven, it was such a good idea.”

Steven grins. “You’re welcome.”

Pearl smiles, knowing she was right. They’re definitely going to do this next year. And the year after that. And forever. Because she never wants to stop showing Garnet how much she loves her.


End file.
